


Jacques and Blue wave: Heroes of Shady Creek

by britishflower



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Simon isn't an average teenager, he's much more than average. Simon is a superhero, Jacques to be precise but he isn't the only one. There's also Blue Wave, Jacques' partner and crush. Sometime Simon wished he knew Blue's identity.





	1. Chapter 1: Filling in the dets

_Jacques, A yellow and purple claded superhero. His powers? The ability to change gravity towards any object and/or person, possibly telepathic. He isn't the only hero, there's also Blue. The superhero with water manipulation. He has a melodic voice and works that blue suit. How do I know this? Well I'm Jacques, his hero partner._

 Reality came back as Simon slammed into his bed. That wasn't the first time it happened and possibly won't be the last. Simon laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had pretty good use of his powers most of the time, getting lost in though usually caused him to slip away and lose touch with gravity.

 Back when his powers had manifested, Simon had no control over them. Cups, books, even people would float around before falling when gravity came back. If it wasn't nailed down it had a high chance of getting broken. Slowly he learned to control these new powers, he's a superhero now too. Simon wasn't the only hero.

 There also was Blue Wave. He preferred to be called Blue though. His powers were that he could bend water, similar to hydrokensis or water bending. He wore mostly blue suit with a BW on the front. Nobody knows what he looks like under the mask. Simon often worked with Blue, during their missions. They were hero partners rather than hero and side kick.

 It wasn't Simon being a hero wasn't his original choice. Nora and Alice, before she left, had led him into it. Being a hero was awesome if he ignored some of the pains that came with it. A few things such as, taking the hits and injuries while fighting criminals or protecting civilians. Avoid causing property damage, that can put people out of a job and cause troubles to the town. Simon got out of bed and went to his closet. Maybe being Jacques for a small bit wouldn't hurt.

 

 Jacques sat on a rooftop. His legs dangled over the edge, watching people passed by and bustled on their way. Something moved out of the corner of his eye.

 A blur of blue came rushing over, about to make a hit on the telepathic hero. Jacques moved into a battle stance and cut an X into the air. The blue blur started floating. Blue wave's blank mask looked at Jacques "You've gotten faster," the water bender teased.

 Jacques lower Blue down "Glad to know that, what's for the random attack?" he asked.

 Blue steadied himself as he touched the ground again "I haven't seen you since last week Jacques, I was wanting to make sure you hadn't gotten slower," he explained.

 Jacques smiled at Blue "It'll take more than a random attack to stop someone with Gravity powers," the yellow and purple male countered.

 It really doesn't seem to take much when a blast of water hits the telepathic hero. Jacques laid on the roof top's railing soaking wet. He broke into a smile. The water bender strode over to his partner, he looked down at the fallen hero "So much for that _random attack,_  huh Jacques?" Blue teased.

 Jacques laughed "If you want it to be like that then-" the blue hero felt to sudden shift in his body "-let's have a spar off." Jacques said.

 He slowly sat up as Blue rose higher off the ground. Jacques launched him across the roof. Blue crashed into a wall from another building, he clutched his chest and groaned. Jacques almost went to help out but Blue looked up, his other hand went out in front of him and some water came from a water pouch. Jacques smirked, the battle training begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue had been through a lot. Almost hit by bullets from multiple people, almost stabbed by a 24 year old man, **WAS** stabbed by an 11 year old girl, and many other details. Being hung over building's side, many feet above the road by his own hero partner/possible crush was not something he wanted to deal with.

Jacques sat nearby, legs dangling over the edge of the rooftop, one arm outstretched. His hand was close to one of Blue's, almost reaching but not exactly "Do you want to float all day?" the purple-yellow hero asked.

Blue was tempted but still unsure "And how much should I trust you not to drop me again?" he asked.

  
Jacques broke into a smile. He loved teasing with Blue. He pulled the other superpowered hero to him. Blue's mask moved where his mouth should be located. Jacques didn't need to see Blue's face to know he was smiling.  
A loud wailing barreled past on the streets far below the heroic duo. Jacques sighed "Whelp, the jobs calls when it wants too," he said.

  
Blue nodded "Lets go then," he said. The two heroes both took a step off the building.

 

Blue helped out with the fire. Maybe breaking a fire hydrant wasn't the best idea but it was the only source of water other than the other nearby souces. Jacques was helping out as well. Controlling the gravity on the building while helping people get out. Blue was impressed by Jacques, watching as the yellow-purple hero. One hand in the air while he directed to where the people inside needed to go. Blue focused on his own job at the scene, controlling the water to the fire. It was hard, the fire was taking up two out of three floors of the building and Blue wondered if there was enough water to put it out. He motioned the water to cause a spray for the fire above the door. That'd be great to help, keeping the only exit from being destroyed or blocked by fire.

  
Blue felt a tap on his shoulder and the water he bad stuttered as the building collapsed in on itself. The water bender looked to who tapped him. Jacques smiled at him with those familiar eyes. Blue smiled even though he knew Jacques couldn't see his face. Slowly his mask became soaked. Blue remembered the broken hydrant "Crap!" he muttered. His attention went to pushing the water down but his thoughts stayed on Jacques, his smile, and his moon Grey eyes.

 

Blue flopped onto his bed with his wet mask laying on the floor and the bed room window open. The hero slowly started working on getting the water out of his suit, mask, and bed. Jacques flooding his thoughts like a tidal wave.

Jacques had a way with playing with his emotions as he always did. Teasing or joking with Blue. Sometimes telling him things from his civilian life as well. Blue did tell an occasional story about his civilian life and made a few jokes. That's how it worked for them.

Sometimes Blue wished he could ask Jacques who he really was or reveal his own identity as well but he always chickened out on that. There were too many possibilities about what would happen if they learned each civilian forms.

  
Blue sighed. Some day, he'll know some day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal day.... Probably.

Simon went to school the next day. A nice sunny Monday with every joint was groaning in protest to how abusive Simon was with his Powers the other day. Being a superhero won't stop him from being a regular gay teen, plus his mom wouldn't allow it or everyday after a battle Simon would miss too much school.  
Its spirit week at school and day 1 is superheroes day. Pretty much wear something with/has your favorite Superhero, this was a day Nora and Alice would kill Simon for if he didn't wear a specific shirt. The hero costume shirt. The front of the shirt being designed similar to his Jacques' costume top. Simon smiled to himself ' _Is it bad I find my hero persona more attractive compared to my civilian persona?_ ' the idea was ridiculous but also sorta worth asking, like is this something that actual heroes thought when they saw merchandise that had themselves on it. Simon choose to accept it rather than go to in depth on the thought.

 

  
At school in Mr. wise's class, Simon almost laughed at Bram's shirt. It was a shirt that had Blue Wave's costume design on it. The familiar water splash that represented Blue's insignia, though honestly it looked more like a wave compared to a splash. The couch had already been filled so Bram was making his way to a empty desk. Bram's brown eyes linger on Simon's shirt a few seconds longer before he notices the empty desk behind of Simon. Bram has this small smile that looks like it wants to be more seen but it won't be. Simon can't help but think about it and their shirts.  
The shirts got the two partnered up for a week long assignment. Simon was going to pair up with somebody else but fate had it be Bram and his Blue Wave shirt. They sit facing each other, Simon having turned his desk around to look at him. Bram is scribbling down something on the rubric, he stopped and looked a Simon's shirt "So um... You're a Jacques fan?" he asked.

  
Simon wasn't surprised by the question, he had a few kids already ask about it "I'm a fan of both actually, I just have this shirt because of Nora," he replied.

  
Bram nodded, his fingers drummed on the desk "I'm a big fan of Jacques,  his powers are really cool," he said.  
Simon felt a smile quirk at his lips, Bram thought his powers are cool.

The blond tried to keep himself together "Blue is pretty badass," he commented.  
The two talked about the heroes, guessing things and arguing over which of the two would win in a fight. The talk had taken a sudden tune Simon didn't expect from Bram "Come on Bram, Jacques could force choke Blue without trying," Simon countered.

  
"God I wish he'd do that."

  
The two sat in silence as Bram slowly realized what he had said. Simon choked back his laugh "I'll tell him that if I ever meet him," the blond teased.

  
Bram's face darkened with a blush "Please Simon don't," he said.  Simon smirked, Bram was definitely not going to be living this down for a good while.

 

At lunch Bram was back his silent mode around Simon. The blond smiled evilly while everyone was talking "Soooo, Bram said something interesting earlier in Mr. Wise's class today," He said. That got the groups attention.

  
Bram's face had darkened from another blush "Simon please it was an accident," he begged softly.

  
Simon smiled "Did you know he's a fan of Kid Flash and Jacques?" he countered. Bram let out a soft, pleased sigh but still had a blush on his face.

  
Garrett leaned onto Bram "I'm amazed your actually speaking to him," he commented.

  
Bram stood up quickly "I'M GOIng to get food!" he announced and left without a second thought.

 

After school and after theater, Simon went to town. Not as Jacques but as himself. He needed to buy a new shirt.  
He was wondering around a store, Simon couldn't remember what it was called but he had seen it yesterday when him and Blue had parted ways for the evening. A hand fell to Simon's shoulder. For a moment he almost went to use his powers but stopped when he noticed the person's face. Simon turned around, a simple purple mask that velcroed to the back. Garrett had a lazy smile on his face "Hey Simon," he greeted.

  
Simon smiled "Oh hey Garrett, what's up?" he replied.

  
Garrett shrugged "Nothing much, I didn't realize you came to geek chic," he said.

  
Simon fiddled with his bag strap "Not really, first time here," he clarified.

  
Garrett nodded, looking at the front of the store. A phone started ringing loudly and startled the blond. Garrett took his phone out "Hey I gotta go call somebody, later Simon!" he said leaving quickly.  

  
Simon's phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out without much thought.  
Something unknown and needed the heroes help. So much for a day off from Jacques.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hero meets the duo. A mad-man with a destroyed lab of failed hybrid creatures. Something about a Russian blue cat.

Blue had arrived to the scene of the crime, a guy in a silver cloak with a platinum visor " _Glad you could make it,_ " a voice pressed in Blue's thoughts.  
Blue waved a dismissive hand " _Garrett, don't get in my head, that's weird,_ " he thought.  
Garrett smirked as he looked at the blue clad hero "Alright Blue, so the police have gotten a report of the guy, he has like a crap ton of needles but nobody knows what's in them," he said.  
Blue shook his head "Great, needle injuries is just what that list needs," he muttered.  
Garrett shrugged "Go get him, Bluester," he joked with a nudge.

Blue had entered the building, he should wait for Jacques but he wasn't here yet and Blue couldn't waste anytime.  
The building was dark even with some of the shades opened and it being daylight. Blue moved cautiously until he reached a room with a jammed door "Jacques just showed up," Garrett thought.  
Blue sighed, slightly glad at Garrett's powers "Tell him I'm in the very back behind some knocked over shelves," he thought back.  
While waiting, Blue looked through a few of the books. The titles were rather peculiar, DNA Splicing, human-animal hybrids of the 20th century. What was this guy going for? Something shifted behind him and Blue held his hands up, pulling water out of the air. Jacques stood stiff with his hands up to show nothing in them "Just me!" he said.  
Blue sighed "You scared me," he said as the water fell to the ground.  
Jacques nodded "Well that's probably the last time I ever sneak up on you," he said in a joking tone.  
Blue let in a slow deep breath "Sorry, being on job made me tense," he apologized.  
Jacques ran a hand through his hair "So um... what's with the book?" he asked.  
Blue almost forgot about the book he dropped, which was now soaking wet with water from his almost attack at Jacques. He picked it up, most of the pages soaked "Oh, I was looking around and this guy has something with making hybrids," he said.  
Jacques nodded, taking the book from Blue when he handed it off. The words were ruined and so were the notes made in ink "Well one thing for sure, we avoid all of his needles," he said.  
Blue knocked on the metal door behind him "Think you can break this open?" he suggested.  
Jacques smirked "Out of my way," he said. Blue moved aside as Jaques barely tapped the door and it crumpled to the ground without hesitation.  
As the duo stepped into the room, it was obvious that this was the lab testing area. There was bottles of liquids with varying colors and paper tossed about the place. Something about the room didn't settle right with Blue.  He needed to know what was wrong before it happened. Jaques sorted through papers as Blue picked up a container. On the container was a small crack that something dark red seeped out of it. He placed the small bottle down, some of the red stuff sticking to his gloved hand. As long as it didn't touch him, it would be fine.  
Jaques picked up a new stack "None of these make sense," he muttered.  
Blue got closer to the purple and yellow hero "What's wrong?" he asked.  
Jaques had sorted the papers out "This. All of it. The guy has been trying to create the perfect hybrid but nothing about the notes make sense," he explained. So of the papers were trashed horribly. Notes had been smudged out or burned majorly.  
Blue picked a piece of paper from one of the stacks.  
**_Testing vial P-304 has been tested on subject 22 but process has failed. Subject 22 died while under going metamorphosis. Retest vial 304 on younger subject._**  
It didn't make any sense, what the hell was Vial P-304? Who or what was Subject 22? Blue looked over the paper "Maybe these were sorted into files with the vials and subject papers? So whoever trashed this place was disposing evidence," he suggested.  
Jaques stared at the papers on the desk. He was thinking something major big time. He grabbed one of the papers "It does seem possible, here listen to this: **_Vial P-304: Blood sample pulled from male panther. Successful into making into DNA for Metamorphosis. Four failed test subjects, possible that Vial P-304 is failure. If fifth test subject fails, P-304 is to be disposed._**  
The date sign was signed yesterday, so whoever made this hasn't done their fifth test subject," he finished.  
Blue nodded "We need to find this guy before someone is killed or worse," he stated.

They had found another room and more papers and vials. Blue felt the ever persistent invasion of Garrett " _Greenfled, are you okay in there?_ " his friend asked.  
Blue touched his chest " _Feeling a bit winded, I'll be fine if I can find a place to take my mask off,_ " he replied.  
The feeling in his chest started to burn " _Dude no seriously your vitals are jacking up like crazy, something is wrong_ ," he responded.  
Its was starting to feel like something was catching on fire at this point " _What does-_ " The pain spiked and Blue hissed through his teeth.  
" _Shit Greenfled? Greenfled! Fuck Bram answer me what's going on? What just happened?_ "  
No response came back from Blue as the pain began fogging his mind more.  
" _SHIT FUCK! I'm going to tell Jacques, do not move a muscle. I'll know if you did._ "  
Blue leaned onto a wall. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. The pain was a roaring inferno and he was caught in the middle of it. His nails were growing into claws as he tore to get the suffocating mask. A few of the seams on his gloves broke as fur grew over his arms. Blue growled in pain as his body went through this change.  
"SHIT ON A STICK WARN ME BEFORE YOU ENTER MY THOUGHTS!" Jacques shouted from another room. Blue tried to get up. He needed to get away before Jacques found him like this.  
"What do you mean: what's wrong with Blue? He's checking out the lab, I'm looking a bunch of crap that make no sense."  
Blue stumbled for moment, the pain was spreading through his legs and it felt like somebody had replaced them with silts. Something caught his attention and he hissed at it. A blue mask with tears at the mouth, the reflection was baring its own teeth back.  
"Holy shit."


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy shit."  
That was all Jacques could say. Blue didn't look like Blue at all. He was more like a big black panther, heck he even had a fuzzy tail. Jacques had rushed in as the cat was hissing at his reflection like he didn't recognize himself.  
' _He shouldn't recognize himself, I almost didn't even know this was happening.'_  
' _What does that mean?_ ' a voice invaded his thoughts.  
"Stop doing that!" The purple and yellow hero said aloud. Blue was staring at him now. A soft mew came from the former hero. Jacques shook his head "Not you," he reassured.  
' _Can you give me some Blues Clues?_ ' Metal mind asked.  
Jacques had heard of him before, the metal bender with mind powers. He was currently invading Jacques' mind.  
He sighed, having the new voice in his head still weirder him out ' _Blue is a panther,'_ he thought back.  
There was no response for a moment so Jacques was had turned his attention to Blue, who was sitting on the floor with his head was in his hands, the cat made a low mournful noise.  
' _You're right, I can't access his thoughts,'_ Metal mind had once again returned.  
Jacques placed his hand onto of Blue's mask ' _So what can I do? He's a fuzzy ball of black murder,_ ' he replied.  
' _Keep searching, you could try find that guy or a possible reversal serum._ '  
The blond smiled " _Okay_ ," he replied. The presence of the metal bender vanished from his mind completely. Blue was staring at Jacques, a rumble building up from his throat "Jaroooouuu."  
Jacques laughed "That is the cutest thing you have ever said and you have said some cute things," he said.  
Blue begun to stand. The blond stepped back, the cat had grown taller with his new form. He stood almost a foot taller and his claws brushed over Jacques' cheek "Jarou," he mumbled.  
Jacques raised a hand "We should take this-" Blue caught his wrist. The Telekinetic hero was going to remove the mask but it seemed like even as a hybrid, Blue wasn't going to let his face be seen.  
Jacques shruggrd "Okay, fine have it your way," he replied. He dropped his hand but got the mask off using his powers.  
The black cat hissed when his mask came off "Jarou!" Fuzzy black ears folded back in anger.  
Jacques stifled a laugh "Let's get our mission done Fuzz butt."

Blue was grumpy during their search through the Lab. Whenever Jacques turned to him and say something, the cat began to growl and flattened his ears back. It stopped being funny after a short bit.  
Jacques held up a spray bottle. It was laying near a knocked over cleaning cart. Blue was standing by a counterr that was covered by broken beakers. The bottle was labeled ' _Water_ ', Jacques smiled evilly.  
He stood up and aimed at Blue "Hey Fuzzy, stop this!" he said.  
Blue whirled around and yowled at the spray when the water hit him. He held his hands up but the water didn't stop or halt like it naturally would. The water landed on his fur and almost like acid, the fur just melted away. Neither really noticed until a small orb of water hovered in the air. The two stared at the orb, it wobbled for a bit longer then fell to the ground. Blue stepped back with a hiss. His hands morphed back into paws. Jacques looked at the spray bottle than at Blue "I think we just got a solution to your problem," he said.  
Blue dropped to all fours as Jacques took a step closer. The big cat bared his teeth the closer the other got closer "It'll help you," Jacques reassured. The cat hissed, his tail fluffing up in anger and his ears folded back. Jacques pulled the trigger. Blue darted past.  
Jacques felt himself falling but he used his powers and caught himself. Blue's tail flickered out the door.

Simon took his gloves off and touched his cheek. It was wet with something that wasn't water. Moving his hand away, his finger tips were red from his blood.

Blue had scratched him while trying to get away.  
' _Jacques you okay? You're heart rate just sky rocketed.'_  
Simon blinked as he came back to his senses _'I'm fine, I- Blue and I found something to make him human but he ran off.'_  
_'You lost Blue?'_  
_'It was an accident.'_  
_'Is there any metal near you?'_  
_'Just a filing cabinet but its banged up.'_  
_'I'm coming in.'_  
As Metal Mind's presence left, Simon pulled his gloves back on ' _what did that mean?_ '  
The filing cabinet shook as the metal began consuming itself. Slowly and human form came out of the metal swirled more and more.  
Metal Mind landed on the cabinet once he had fully risen from it. His visor blocked his eyes as he looked at Jacques "Guess we get to be partners," he said.  
Jacques touched the ground and stood "I guess so," he replied.  
Metal Mind smirked "Lets go find Blue before he get stuck looking like a panther," the silver hero stated.


End file.
